toxic
by Grimmjowsgirl
Summary: When Nala finds a stranger bleeding to death one night naturally she takes him home, but the problem is she doesn't know who, where, or maybe even what this stranger could be. GrimmjowxOC. R&R please!X3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The weight of the unconscious man seemed to have grown heavier with each step of the walk home. It was only when she swung open the door of the house that she felt relieved. As hastily as she could she carried her and the man up the stairs to her room. There she plopped the unconscious man onto her bed and breathed.

"Your really heavy you know that?" She said sitting down and resting her back against the bed. There was no response, just the little heavy breathes that signified her hard work. As much as she liked to make people think she was heartless it wasn't completely true. She couldn't just leave a man to die right in front of her. So she brought him home, hopefully she could fix him up and send him on his way before anyone else noticed.

"Now you stay right there," She said, "I'm just going to get some bandages and other medical crap." She went silently back down the stairs and came up only a moment later with a first aid kit. Only problem was she really didn't know what she was doing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" This caused her to wake up as well hitting her head against the wall she had slept against.

"Ow!"

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"

"shut up!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"I said shut up! If you're too loud-"  
>"I WON'T FUCKING SHUT UP UNTIL I KNOW WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON!"<p>

"I'll tell you, but you have to stop Fuckin yelling! No one knows you're here yet and I doubt that they would want to wake up to you saying fuck as every other word." She hissed these words which seemed to shock the man greatly though he didn't show that much of it. He had fair skin, wicked eyes surrounded by some teal eye shadow cat eye things, but the most stunning thing was his hair. His electric blue, spiky hair. Which she had to admit looked pretty kick ass.

"Okay so you're in my house in blah blah"

"Where the hell is that?"

"Japan you dumbass!" He glared at her, "Secondly I'm Nala. No last name just Nala. Don't ask why because I won't answer. Then finally last night I found you in the park while I was walking. You were unconscious and bleeding to death so I dragged you to my house and just cleaned and bandaged you up." With this he looked down and at the bandage job on his chest. To be honest she thought she did pretty good especially for someone who had no medical training. But, he obviously knew better.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"What is it this time?"

" YOU CALL THIS A BANDAGING! I BET A HOLLOW COULD DO BETTER THAN THIS!"

"A hollow?" This confused her. "What the hell is a hollow?" But the man ignored her and continued to rave about the bandaging.

"I MEAN COME ON! A HOLLOW WOULD TRY TO KILL ME FIRST BUT IF IT DID BANDAGE ME-"

"OKAY! I'll redo it; your wounds need to be cleaned anyways. Just shut up!" God how easily this man was getting on her nerves. She pulled the first aid kit out from under her bed and grabbed out the disinfectant spray, fresh bandages, and a rag to clean up any more blood that might just shed itself in that incident.

"Go sit on that stool and take of your jacket vest thing."

"No."

"What? If I don't do this then your wounds will be infected!"

"Listen my wounds are fine by now trust me."

"Yeah and I'm a royal princess, now take your jacket vest thingy!"

"No!"

"Take it off or I'll force it off!"

"Oh please I could kill you with just a snap of my fingers."

" Not if I break them first."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Like hell I am, now take off that jacket thingy!" There was a long moment of silence where they glared at each other.

"No." He responded. She snapped and with one of her so called "battle cries" She tackled him, wrestled him, ripped off the jacket thingy (literally), then stood triumphantly with the torn cloth in her hands.

"Now sit on the stool." This time he obeyed. He swore that he was stronger than this. Then it hit him.

"How come you can see me?" She looked at him with eyes that said, 'I'm not blind so you must be stupid.'

"What are you supposed to be a ghost or something?" He smiled wickedly towards her trying to be a little frightening.

"Kind of." She made of sound and face of annoyance.

"Some ghost, I mean what type of ghost gets deadly injuries? Especially when they're already dead."

"I told you that my injuries will be healed by now." He said smugly.

"I'll have the last say about that one." She quickly unwrapped the bandages and surveyed.

"What did I tell ya?" He said all knowingly getting up from the stool, only to have her shove him back onto it.

"I'll tell you what you told me. A bunch of bull shit."

"What?"

"Yeah your wounds are just as bad as last night. Scratch that they're actually a little bit worse. So stay still this might hurt a lot." She didn't wait for a response and sprayed the disinfectant onto his wound.

"!" The scream rumbled the house. "What the fuck are you trying to do to me?"

"It's called helping. Now shut up and-" She heard a pair of heavy footsteps marching up the stairs angrily. "oh shit." She said looking around hurriedly spotting her closet. She grabbed the man by the arm and pushed him into the closet. "For once today just shut the fuck up!" and she quickly closed the door, disheveled her hair and got into her bed just as the door swung open.

She didn't need her eyes open to see what was going on. There he stood the monstrous Dragon Dave as she called him. The typical balding man complete with mustache and Buddha belly, wearing his stained white tank shirt and pajama pants. Scented with his mixture of cigarettes and a night at the bar. His breath flared out of his nose like a bull and his feet rumbled the house more than that mans scream. She kept perfectly still making her disguising her normal breathe for that of sleep. She felt his face only an inch away from hers. His nose flared against her face, causing her hair to push against her face. For a long moment it was like this. She kept perfectly still as Dragon Dave breathed upon her as if he knew she was faking. Then he angrily left. Slamming the door behind him.

She waited for the footsteps to go completely down the stairs before daring to move again. She sighed relieved. Then opened her eyes. The man had already quietly creeped out of her closet looking at her confused.

"Who was that?" She sat up.

"That was Dragon Dave."

"Who?"

"In other words my _daddy_." She nearly hissed the last word through her teeth.

"Wow he doesn't seem like the fatherly type."

"Trust me he isn't, now just go sit back on the stool so I can finish disinfecting your wounds, and this time, don't scream." She looked at him with the utmost seriousness. "Dave isn't an idiot and he will know something is up if he has to come up again." The man glared at her and nodded. He sat back down on the stool.

"So now that you know a whole shit lot about me could you at least tell me your name?" She said starting to spray again.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He said as he winced with pain.

"Cool name." She sprayed again.

"ow!"

"I told you it would probably hurt quite a bit. Now stop complaining" There was an occasional "ow!" from Grimmjow as Nala quickly disinfected his wounds. He had a large, deep gash in his back. From what? Nala had no clue. The rest of the wounds seemed pretty minor after that though. A shallow cut to his shoulder, and a barley visible one on his forehead. Afterwards she dressed his wound on his back and large band-aids on the others.

"There! We are now finished!" She was happy with her work and Grimmjow had agreed that her bandaging was a whole lot better.

"NALA!" She heard the dragon roar from downstairs. She looked at the clock by her bed. 9:30 a.m..

"Shit! I'm late making breakfast!" She grabbed a pair of random clothes from her drawers and changed into them in her closet. She put her hair in a sloppy ponytail and quickly rushed down the stairs. Then rushed right back up.

"Stay out of sight for now okay, just hide in the closet or something until I come back up with breakfast."

"NALA!" Then she rushed down the stairs again. Grimmjow didn't want to spend his time in a closet so he just shut the door and flopped on the bed. Arms behind head and eyes on the ceiling. That lasted a whole thirty seconds before he sighed thinking, 'This is so boring' and got up again. He explored her room playing with various interesting objects. Not much looked familiar to him. He passed a small mirror which caught his eye. He smiled wickedly to the mirror his pride becoming like that of a peacock. The smile didn't last half a second though. He looked into the mirror shocked, his hand reaching up to touch his right cheek.

"Oh hell no. . . " said to himself. 'I'm a fucking human!'

**Chapter two: **


	2. Chapter 2

When Nala reached the bottom of the stairs she knew what she was in for.

"Finally got your ass out of bed huh?" Dave asked in annoyance, "Now make me breakfast."

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and a beer from the fridge." He barked. Nala immediately went into the kitchen grabbing out a grubby old pan, the last egg, the toaster and a pack of bread she swore was there two months ago.

'Looks like I need to go shopping today.' She quickly made the eggs and buttered the toast putting the finished product onto a plate. She grabbed the fork from the drawer and a cold beer from the fridge taking to Dragon Dave in the front room who just sat his ass on the couch watching Jerry Springer get into a fight with his guest.

"Took you long enough." He gruffed yanking the food and beer from his hands, immediately popping open the beer and taking a long swig. Nala left him and went back to the kitchen. She got her and Grimmjow a bowl of Cheerios and went back up the stairs.

Grimmjow didn't look away from the mirror until he heard a soft knock on the door.

"When I said to not be seen I distinctly saying something about hiding in my closet." Grimmjow did a little "Pft" and opened the door.

"You also said or something." He said as she walked past him.

"Whatever, just eat your breakfast." She handed him the bowl of Cheerios. Grimmjow eyed them suspiciously.

"What are these?" Nala stopped chewing her current mouthful and looked at him with an amusing look of shock.

"blerrios."

"What?" Nala swallowed.

"Cheerios you dumbass! Have you never eaten cheerios before?" She shoveled another mouthful.

"No." Nala looked at him for a moment watching him sniff a spoonful, "it's not poisoned." She said resuming with her eating. Grimmjow cautiously put the food into his mouth. They ate their breakfast in silence. Nala shoveling spoonful after spoonful into her mouth. Grimmjow at a somewhat slow pace unsure of what could come from eating this food. When Nala finished she quickly put the empty bowl onto the table near the clock. She grabbed her splatter painted messenger bag, slung it around her shoulder and headed for her bedroom door.

"Bleher-" Milk and cereal spilled from Grimmjows mouth. "Where are you going?"

"Well I have to get some groceries, more bandages, and clothes for you, and work."

"Work?"

"Yea I have a job anyways bye."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know read a book, go to sleep, clean up the cereal that came from your mouth?"

"Bu-"

"Bye." She hurriedly went down the stairs and Grimmjow heard the front door open and close.

"Damn woman," he muttered putting more cereal into his mouth.

Nala arrived to her job at the Uruhara's shop only moments before her intended time.

"Ah! Nala-chan you're here!" Uruhara said happily as she entered through the door.

"Yea sorry I'm late Kisuke!" She bowed. "I had something strange happen last night." She set her bag down and redid her ponytail.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I found some blue haired guy bleeding to death on my way home." As she finished her neater ponytail she looked at Uruhara. He looked at her with a slight hint of alarm.

"Do you know this guy's name?"

"He told me, but with all the rush this morning I forgot." She lied. She didn't know why, but she did.

"Oh well!" Kisuke replied in his usual cheerfulness. "Time to get to work. Your first duty of the day is to put all the new merchandise on the shelves." Then she took inventory, put extra merchandise in the back, and swept up the shop. All without breaking a sweat.

"Nala-chan!" Kisuke buzzed as he walked into the door. "Tessai and I are going to go and get some lunch! What do you want?"

"Just some sushi." She replied sweeping up the last bit of dust.

"Geez, it's always the same with you, but okay. Can you run the shop with Ururu and Jinta while we're gone?"

"Course."

"Okay we'll be back soon." And he left. Nala put up the broom and went to her messenger bag grabbing her sketchbook and pencil out. She started sketching her new picture idea onto the paper, until the door opened. She looked up and saw a cluster of shadows. Quickly she closed her sketchbook and tossed onto the ground.

"Welcome to Uruhara Shop." She said smiling. The cluster of shadows turned out to be a bunch of teenagers. All of them looking slightly worried.

"Hello," replied an busty, entergetic girl with orangish hair.

"Excuse me we are here to talk to Uruhara." A short girl with short black hair said.

"Well, I'm afraid you just missed him, but I can probably help you."

"I doubt it." Muttered a cold looking boy with glasses.

"Now listen he-" The door opened.

"Now Nala don't start anything." A female voice said. Nala looked towards the door and smiled.

"Yoruichi! Why are you back so early from your vacation?"

"Well, Kisuke called me down said that something had happened." She looked at the group. "I see that you noticed it too." They all shook their heads at her.

"Well then how bout you tell me in the back, Nala would you mind making some tea?" Yoruichi said as her and the others progressed to the back.

"Sure?" She replied very confused.

Nala delivered the tea to Yoruichi and the group of teens. Nala had to admit that this was the least strange thing she had seen in Uruhara's. She had only been working there for a month, but often she saw people in weird black uniforms, and Uruhara sneaking about with Tessai and Jinta and Ururu a lot. Not to mention all the weird supplies. When Nala walked into the room the conversation stopped completely making things awkward. She set the tea on the table in front of each guest. Each of them gave a small "Thank you." She then, left the room and the conversation once again sprung to life.

She stood next to the door, her back against the wall.

"I didn't know you offered jobs at the shop." She heard the cold one say.

"We don't, but if you notice she different from any other human."

"Yea, even I can sense her spiritual pressure." An unknown voice said. Nala wrinkled her forehead at the words. 'Spiritual pressure?'

"Anyways, you were telling me about the pressure you all felt last night?"

"Yea, it came out of nowhere."

"Is it possible it's an Arrancar?" Nala thought deeper, 'Arrancar?'

"No they are all dead, plus it was such a weak pressure, it was about to fade." Uruhara walked past Nala, giving her a wink and entered into the room.

"Hello! So I see that you all noticed the strange occurrence last night." The door shut behind him and Nala quickly walked back to the counter. She could tell Uruhara didn't mind her eavesdropping. In fact, he seemed to be happy that she did. On the counter Nala saw was her sushi and a note with an envelope.

_Dear Nala,_

_Close the shop and leave please! Also, your pay for the day!_

_Sincerely, _

_Kisuke_

_P.S. If you ever remember the name of that stranger please let me know._

Nala was so confused.

"What is happening?" She muttered to herself. For a moment she tried to figure it out. Then she finally gave up with a sigh and gathered all her stuff together, leaving and closing up the shop.

"Kisuke Nala has left the shop." Tessai said as he came into the room.

"Oh, I was kind of hoping she would come question us. What a shame. That stranger must really be taking up all her energy for her not to be as outgoing as she usually is." Ichigo looked at Uruhara.

"What stranger?"

"Well, apparently last night Nala found a half dead, _blue_ haired stranger," Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. "She said she doesn't remember his name, but I have the sneaking suspicion that it is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."


	3. Chapter 3

Nala pondered on what she had heard when walking to the store. Arrancar? Spiritual pressure? Then she thought about what Grimmjow had said earlier. Hollows? And what was with this stuff Yoruichi had said about her spiritual pressure being special? She groaned. Why did everything have to be so damn confusing!

Grimmjow had no means of entertaining himself while Nala was gone. He knew he couldn't go downstairs so he just went into the closet sitting in the darkness. Though Grimmjow didn't think about how slow time was being. He thought of how he got here and how he had become a human. All he remembered was that damn Ichigo Kurosaki saving him from Nniotra. Then he passed out or something. He didn't know. He tried remembering, but for some reason it was a blur. He heard the front door open and close. Soft sub conscious footsteps came up the stairs and entered the room.

"Grimmjow, it's me." Grimmjow exited to see Nala digging through a bag.

"Here." She said tossing a pair of clothes to Grimmjow. "You can go change in the bathroom across the hall." She got out her box of sushi and sat on her bed. Grimmjow looked at the clothes for a moment.

"God, what is with you and inspecting everything? They're just clothes!"

"I know that!" Grimmjow yelled back, "They just look so strange." Nala sighed.

"Just go change into them." She pointed out her bedroom door to the bathroom right across the hall. Grimmjow went into the bathroom cautiously closing the door. He came out about an hour later. Nala was still eating her sushi when she saw him enter through the corner of her eye.

"Finally you're f-" She looked up at that moment and the sushi fell out of her mouth. 'Damn' she thought. He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt and a black mid-sleeved, button up jacket with the collar up and the blue jeans fit to perfection. She gazed at him a slight pink tint to her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you woman?" That snapped her out of her trance.

"Nothing and I've told you its Nala! So don't call me woman." She barked.

"Pft, whatever." Nala glared at him wanting so badly to punch his face in. After what had happened in the shop she didn't have much patience. She continued eating her sushi and looked at the clock by her bed. 1:48. 'Holy shit! I practically a whole day off! What the fuck am I supposed to do?' She munched on a new piece of sushi thoughtfully. 'Well maybe I could go relax at the cottage after lunch. Though I probably should check Grimmjow's wounds again.' She didn't notice the slight pink tint return to her face, 'but that won't be till late tonight.' That's when a thought struck her.

"So Grimmjow what did you do?" Nala asked.

"What?"

"What did you do to get nearly beaten and stabbed to death? I can't lie I've been wondering about it a bit."

"Oh really?" He asked somewhat amused. "Have you come up with anything ideas?"

"Oh Yea." She said.

"What are they?"

"Well some insane murder could have come up and stabbed you, kicked you up a bit and just left you. Or there's some assassin attacking you, or a band of ninjas ambushing you!" She seemed thrilled about the ideas she came up with. Grimmjow just stared at her funny and then tched at her.

"You're not even close."

"Well, then what did happen?" she snapped.

"I got into a fight, lost and blacked out. Though I don't know how the fuck I even got in this god damn hell hole!"

"Well that's obvious isn't it? The guy who beat you probably thought you were dead and dumped you here."

"Nah I don't think it's him."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I just fuckin don't! What the fuck is with you asking a bunch of questions?" Nala glared at him.

"I'm just trying to figure where the fuck to dump you, because you can't stay at my house forever! God if Dave found you then I would be beaten within an inch of my life! So . . . . " She couldn't think of what to say for a moment, "Oh just go fuck yourself!"

Angry silence was between Nala and Grimmjow until she finished eating.

"I'll be back soon." She said getting up to leave.

"Where the fuck are you going now?"

"None of your business!" She huffed back.

"Why the fuck isn't it?"

"Oh just shut the fuck up! What is with you asking all these questions?" She said glaring at him and closely repeating his words. Grimmjow could only glare back at her for a moment or two before she angrily left the house.

"GOD WHAT A FUCKIN ASSHOLE!" She screamed as she made her way through the trees. She grunted, "Why the fuck is he allowed to be curious about me, but when it comes to him I'm the annoying one? Why if I ever-" A twig snapped and she whirled. Cautiously she took in her surroundings, while slowly pulling out her switchblade. She was deep in the woods, which made it too easy for her follower to conceal themselves. So she kept the switchblade out and headed onward to her destination. Only then did she relax a bit. It was a small cottage, wooden and simple. Standing beside a deep river. She put her switchblade back into her pocket and entered the cottage. The walls were in splatters of paint except for the one painting that she hung by the window. Starry Night by Van Gogh. Her absolute favorite painting by her favorite artist. The rest of the cabin was splatter painted as well all except for her corner of canvas's and supplies. She smiled at the sight and immediately went to the corner of supplies.

It was a man that had followed her. A mysterious man unknown due to the convenient shade of trees that only outlined him. Though if he could be seen he would have been smiling. It had been too easy to follow her to her hide out. And she was smart enough to not let her guard down as his test had proven, well at least until she got to her little cottage. That's when she became completely relaxed. And that's why he was smiling. It would be all too easy for him to carry out his orders, but he had plenty of time. Why not toy around a bit.

Grimmjow waited impatiently for Nala to return. He didn't have any fucking idea to where she had gone, and after she so closely copied his words following her would only give her more reason to yell at him. But what did she expect. He was in a new world. One that he had only been in to battle that damn Kurosaki. He never bothered to learn about any of it! Did she expect him to just sit by and watch everything without asking a question? How fucking annoying. He heard the front door open and gave his famous "pft" of annoyance yet again. 'Great she's back.' Angry footsteps came up the stairs, much heavier than before. 'And sounds like she's still angry.' The bedroom door swung open and he glared at it. The man in the door looked drunk and angry. What was left of his hair was all roughed up and his clothes a bit torn and tattered. He gave what Grimmjow suspected was a glare.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Nala was looking out the window at the stars. Comparing them to the ones in Starry Night when her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered,

"GET YOUR GOD DAMN ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Dave had yelled.

"Why what happened?"

"I'll tell you what fucking happened! YOU BROUGHT SOME FUCKING STRANGER INTO MY HOUSE!" He had seen Grimmjow. Fuck. She hung up and darted out of the cottage. Sprinting until she reached the end of the forest. She stopped and bent over catching her breathe. She heard another twig snap. Her switchblade flipped out and she turned towards the woods.

"Come out! I know you're not a damn squirrel so get your ass out here!" No one revealed themselves. She decided to just make a run for it switchblade closed and in hand she began to sprint again. Not even taking a glance back until she reached home where she ran inside closed the door, locked it and leaned against it to get her breath.

"NALA!" she skipped steps up to her room and she saw the scene. Dave stood there glaring at Grimmjow then he glared at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"I can explain." Dave gave her a good slap across the face.

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN!"

"He was lying on the streets bleeding half to death! I had to bring him home so he wouldn't die!" Nala said angrily.

"I DON'CARE IF HE IS FUCKING DYING! I WANT HIM OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"YOUR HOUSE!" Nala screamed back," I'M THE ONE WHO GETS OFF MY ASS AND WORKS TO PASY THE RENT AND FOR FOOD AND FOR YOUR GOD DAMN BEER AND SHIT!"

"Why you-" he made another attempt to slap her, but this time she caught his wrist and broke it. Dave screamed in pain and landed on his knees in front of her.

"I'm not a fucking animal so if you try to do anything like that again I swear I will break your other wrist, then your arms, and then your legs! Now get your drunken ass down the stairs!"

"You little bitch!" She pulled him up by his shirt.

"I said get your drunken ass downstairs! And shut the fuck up while you're at it!" She glared at him and Dave tried his best to glare back through his contorted face. But he surrendered and went down the stairs muttering in pain and how he would have to spend money on a fucking doctor. Nala glared at him all the way down then went into her bedroom slamming the door. Grimmjow looked shocked at her actions.

"What?" She replied angrily. Grimmjow couldn't do anything, but stare at her. She groaned angrily. "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower, you get ready to redress your wounds or I'll break your wrist too." She gathered her pajamas and left slamming the door again.

"Wow." Grimmjow muttered.

The figure had watched it all and his unseen smile grew wider.

"Very good."


	4. Chapter 4

Nala felt a sense of relief when she closed the bathroom door. Dave usually tried shit like that when he was drunk, though she never took it, but tonight seemed different. Grimmjow seemed amazed and she felt as though someone else had to.

'But who the fuck could it be?" She turned on the shower thinking. Then it struck her. "That stalker from the park!" Guess she'd just have to kick his ass too.

Grimmjow couldn't get over what Nala had done. He had suspected Dave would try to pull shit like that, but he never thought that Nala would completely kick his ass. He smiled wickedly, "This is going to be fucking entertaining!" He started thinking about Nala kicking Dave's ass a bunch of times, then he saw himself in Dave's place. Over and over again. 'Oh shit!' His face worried. 'Without my arrancar powers,' she killed him. 'OH SHIT!' he could hear the water running across the hall and a slight humming noise. He slowly turned his head towards the closed door, for the first time somewhat afraid. The water stopped. 'Shit!' shuffled noises came from behind the door and Grimmjow hurriedly hid inside the closet. He heard the door open and his heart seemed to race a bit. He held his breathe and heard her footsteps drag across the carpet.

Grimmjow didn't know what made him so scared. Maybe it was because he was human. Or maybe it was the fact that she was human. She seemed cold and ruthless and violent. Just minutes ago he saw her break the hand of her own father. Something he didn't think a human was capable of. The closet door opened and Nala stood in front of him. Glaring.

"My 'daddy' already knows you're here so there's no more use in hiding." She walked off and Grimmjow stepped out of the closet angry. No one had ever spoken to him like that. Nala wore her usual extra large T-shirt and shorter than normal shorts bed wear unaffected by Grimmjows' presence.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" He said to her as he slammed the closet door closed. Nala ignored him drying her hair. She was too tired to say anything, but unfortuanatley for her Grimmjow wasn't.

"So where am I'm sleeping tonight?" Nala sighed.

"You sleep on the floor."

"What?"

"Don't "What?" me, I want my bed."

"But I'm the one injured!"

"Fuck that! You're doing fine! I don't even know why you haven't run off and go to a clinic yet." Grimmjow only glared at her, but she looked back at him truly curious. "Why haven't you run away yet?" He glanced down embarrassed, but still glaring. Nala looked at him and his embarrassment, finally getting it. "You don't have anything do you? No money?" Grimmjow didn't respond. 'No family?" No response. "Friends?" No response. "Not even a house?" They both stood still for a moment, and then Nala looked at her bed and back at the embarrassed Grimmjow. She looked at her bed and sighed. "Take the bed." She grabbed a spare blanket and a pillow from the bed. Grimmjow watched her thinking she was joking until she fell asleep against the wall. For a moment he looked at her surprised she had given up so easily. Then he didn't care and selfishly went to lay on Nala's bed. His back on the mattress, hands behind head, and eyes fixed to the ceiling. His thoughts stayed alert as he again began to wonder how this had all happened. How did he become human? HOW? He should be dead, not living again. Even if he had survived he shouldn't be human. He should have woken up as his strong Espada self. His thinking went on and on until it was finally midnight. He looked at the clock, the time making him feel suddenly sleepy and easily he closed his eyes to sleep.

This gave Nala's stalker the perfect chance to sneak in. From off his position on the branch, to the window seal, then into the quickly opened window. All without making a sound or even a position change, or fumbling hands against the window lock. The light went immediately off and he stood dramatically in the center of the room. Neither Nala or Grimmjow noticed the stalker even as he advanced toward Nala. The stalker crouched down to her level and gently touched her shoulder, a wicked glint outlined on his face. His face came closer to hers until his face was by her ear.

"Dream of the truth." He whispered wickedly and a ball of electric blue light appeared going inside Nala's ear to the inside of her brain fading into nothing. Then the stalker was gone window shut and locked, light on. Not even a hair out of place. The TV faintly bled through her bedroom door. Constant bleeps as the audience cheered Jerry's fighting guests. One out yelled the other with,

"YOU F*****' B******! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL PUNCH YOU SO F*****' HARD THAT THE TRUTH WILL SPILL LIKE THE BLOOD WILL ON THE FLOOR!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Truth liked to present itself in a most convincing manner. To the girl who knew nothing but the truth it was a natural form. Someone who made doubt easy. **

**Nala saw Grimmjow from miles away. He was clear as a bell in his profile. Sneering to the boy. The one she had seen in the shop. He was strange. All in black and blood. She looked to Grimmjow. All in white and blood. The colors wanted to mislead her. Changing in flickers so she couldn't decide the hero from the villain.**

**So she blinked to clear her head. Grimmjow repeated punches to the face of the boy. Repeated blood spilled and the smile. Something so naturally happy that it would seem nothing but beautiful. Until the blood of the boys face began to splatter against the teeth.**

**It was that of killing intent. And once the intent was carried out she was there. In the middle of nothing. The boy fell from a final punch through his stomach. It was then Nala realized there was no sound. Nothing to use to signal another hero. **

**So Grimmjows pushed the boy off his arm and looked to her. The same smile with a small portion of the jaw on his cheek. **

Nala's eyes opened. She sat slowly up and rubbing her eyes tried to remember what had scared her awake. Must have been something involving Dave. Because he seemed to be the only one who could scare her. But in those times she was younger.

She heard a beep from her phone and an upset groan from Grimmjow. She looked to him and he threw the pillow at her face.

"Finally you're fucking awake. I was about to throw whatever that thing was into the wall." She removed the pillow from her face. She looked to him unamused.

"It just beeped."

"It has been doing that all damn morning."

"All morning?" She scrambled to her bedside to the clock. 12:57. "FUCK!" She scrambled to her closet, grabbing two items. "WAKE ME THE FUCK UP NEXT TIME!"

"Why? So you can make breakfast for the asshole down stairs." She looked to him angrily slamming the closet door shut.

"I have a fucking job! So that I can make money to eat breakfast DUMB ASS!" She slammed her way to the bathroom quickly arranging herself, before heading down the stairs followed quickly by Grimmjow. Dave sat on the couch glaring at the TV and holding a cold beer to his wrist, only to take a swig out of it.

Nala opened the door to leave when Grimmjow shoved it closed.

"I gotta go." She said opening the door. Grimmjow slammed it.

"I'm going with you." He stated. She glared up at him.

"Why?"

"Because if I don't get out of this house I'm probably gonna go crazy and kill that fucker over there." He pointed to Dave and Nala looked to see him take another swig of his wrist beer.

"Promise?"

"Get me the fuck out of here." They glared at each other for a moment before he removed his hand and she yanked open the door.

"Fine, I need to call a doctor for him anyways. And I don't need you killing someone decent." She walked out and he followed happily behind her.

Nala angrily punched Ishiin's number to her phone.

"Hey Ishiin it is Nala." She smiled some "Yea long time no see. Though I guess in our case that's good." She laughed. "Well I need you to come down to the house today. Dave got his wrist broken." She paused "Some accident." She smiled. "Thanks Ishiin I'll stop by to pay you today. I have to bring in someone else anyway. Bye." She hung up.

"So you're finally taking me to a clinic?"

"pft. Might as well, though your practically healed."

"Strange huh?" He asked wickedly, leaning closer to her. She ignored him, somewhat in thought.

"When we get to work you need to find somewhere to sit your ass down."

"Yea, cuz I couldn't do that in your house."

"Well you wanted to follow me to work! What the fuck did you expect?"

"I can actually help you know?" It was unusual how serious he sounded.

"… Oh fuck! Fine! Help! But you aren't getting paid."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Cuz Uruhara already is on a tight budget."

"So? You are to."

"JUST NO PAY!"

"Fine." Grimmjow said in a cool wave, "Don't get so fucking angry." Nala sighed as she put her hair into a pony tail and they approached the shop. Grimmjow _must_ have been happy to get out of the house. He wasn't even putting up that much of a fight.

Nala walked up to the doors Grimmjow right behind her. She could hear whispers as she put her hand to the door and for a moment she let it linger. The whispering reminded her of something. A deep feeling of fear sat in her stomach. Someone had whispered to her.

"What is the hold up?" Grimmjow gruffed as he pushed past her and opened the doors.

"Grimmjow!" she warned. Then there was a long silence.

"KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow growled. Nala walked in front of him to see who he was talking about. The boy with orange hair jumped out of his body in a whirlwind of rage. _In black and blood_. The short distance between the three of them closed as the boy slammed into Grimmjow and Nala. Both went flying from the door landing in separate clouds of dirt. They rolled for a moment and Nala felt some small stones stick themselves into her arms.

"Nala!" Yoruichi said from the shop. She appeared at the door staring for a moment at her then to Grimmjow and the boy. Nala quickly looked to them.

"Ichigo!" she heard someone cry. Ichigo had drawn his sword and faced it to Grimmjow who merely growled.

"You bastard!" Ichigo screamed, "Why are you here?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Ichigo in rage lifted his sword and Nala scrambled to her feet.

"No!" She screamed Ichigo looked to her as she pushed him back and stood between Grimmjow and himself.

"Whatever the problem is I don't give a fuck. Back down." She barked. The audience from the store now came out and surrounded them.

"Ichigo" Yoruichi warned and still filled with rage he put his sword down jumping back into his body.

"Now here is a good question." She said turning to Grimmjow. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" she looked to everyone.

When everything was explained Nala could simply continue to think.

"Oh fuck off already!" Grimmjow yelled to Ichigo.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Shut up the both of you." Nala said standing up. Something doesn't make sense.

"like what?" Ichigo barked at her.

"Like the fact that you kicked his ass months ago! And NOW he turns up bleeding to death?"

"She is right." Uruhara said. "I'm afraid there is someone else involved."

"The question is who." Yoruichi stated.

"Well maybe you didn't defeat the arrancars as well as you thought." Nala said. "Cuz my bet is that there is someone trying to revive them."

"How the fuck does that make any sense?" Grimmjow asked. "If they wanted me revived then I wouldn't have been half dead."

"Well maybe they didn't need you. Just some blood or DNA or something."

"No," Uruhara interrupted, "They would need his body. Not his spirit." There was a silence. No one knew what to think, but Nala kept her head going. In a moment she looked to Grimmjow. He seemed to watch her and as her face changed he looked to her for an answer.

"But he has a body." Everyone looked to her. "He is human." They all looked to Grimmjow as if it was simple.

"So question now, is where are they?" Nala said. She looked at Grimmjow in a searching stare.

"And another interesting question is how did they do it?" Uruhara said and in an instant Nala left the room.

"Nala?" Uruhara asked as she left. Yoruichi left to follow her, but she turned to look at her. She stopped and Nala closed the doors. Her footsteps picked up until they ran out of the shop. At this point Yoruichi started to follow, but Grimmjow was the first to make it out the door. He walked completely calm.

"I'll be fucked if I have to sit here alone with you people." He said as he left the room and the store. 


	6. Chapter 6: A FILLER

"What is it like to be human?" She asked Grimmjow as he plowed out of the store. He turned around and she sat against the wall. He sat next to her angrily and stared out at the dirt yard.

"It is fucking stupid shit." Nala only laughed. It was an unusual sound to hear. Especially since Nala had barley cracked a smile since he'd met her.

"So not much different from any other human huh?" She concentrated her gaze out to the dirt yard before them.

"What the fuck are you rambling on about?"

"Well I thought that being an Arrancar would've … I don't fucking know. Maybe made it more difficult or just something."

"Well it is more difficult!" Grimmjow roared. "You humans are so used to sympathy and empathy and emotions! I just learned what the fuck those were! I mean the only emotion I ever felt was excitement." And he smiled. "Beating up Kurosaki was the best shit to ever happen to me." Then he frowned. "And now I have to have_ you_ step in and save my life." Nala looked taken aback, but still kept her head straight ahead.

"Next time I won't." She barked, "Saving your life three times would be too much anyway." And then they were silent. Nala spotted a figure who kept appearing in and out of her eyesight. One that she knew to be toying with her. "Grimmjow, have you felt watched lately." Grimmjow screwed up his face in an angry sort of wonder.

"No, where the fuck did that come from?" He followed her gaze in time to see the figure disappear. He felt some worry as he looked back at Nala, and quickly shook it off.

"I need to talk to Uruhara. You stay here." She made a warning out of her last words.

"Pft. Better than sitting in with those fuckers." And Nala dashed inside.

Grimmjow sat watching the figure drift in and out of his view. After talking to Nala he felt the figures eyes on him. Even as the figure merged with other shadows the eyes remained to watch him. Nala returned shortly followed by Ururu.

"Let's hurry. We have to get you to the clinic and then we got to go pack some stuff for tonight." Grimmjow looked to Ururu.

"Why?"

"Because we are staying here tonight." She yelled back, already halfway across the yard. Ururu began to follow her and Grimmjow looked after them in a comedic look of distress.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" He screamed as he caught up with her. His breath starting to gain some weight. Nala looked back on him.

"No!" she quickly looked ahead of her. Her pace became faster and she made a sharp turn to cross the street. Grimmjow only caught up with her again.

"If I stay in that hell hole Kurosaki will kill me!" He breathed. Nala gave an angry face before whirling around and standing up to Grimmjow.

"No he won't. He doesn't even know where we are. Plus we have other people to worry about." Grimmjow and Nala unconsciously scanned the area around them.

"So how long has this jackass been following you?"

"Since I've found you. He must be a part of the whole 'Arrancar resurrection theory'."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Then why don't we just trap the bastard and get him to talk."

"Because the bastard can hear every word we say." They were silent.

"So is Kurosaki Ichigo's last name?" There was a hint of humour in her voice.

"Yeah. Why?" Nala stopped in front of Kurosaki clinic. "I bet you think you're a funny asshole huh?" Grimmjow remarked.

"Nope." Nala shrugged. "Just that Karma is coming to bite your ass." She smiled.


	7. One Chapter Away From All the Action

**So I usually don't use intros, but I want to somewhat apologize for my lateness though I say somewhat because I go for quality over quantity. :D And also welcome to the new followers and thank you to the old ones. Love you guys now read. Also review because I can't read minds and your opinions matter! Thank you :D**

"Why do you entertain her idea?" Yoruichi asked.

"Hmmmm?" Uruhara asked. Yoruichi simply smacked his head.

"Don't 'hmmmmm' me you and I both know that-"

"Grimmjow doesn't need to be human. Yes, that Szayzel conducted experiments with souls DNA and blood in a technical sense. But Nala has a valid theory and an error or two doesn't destroy that." Uruhara looked to the door.

"Plus after the day she's had was it really so bad to throw her a bone?"

Nala sat beside Ururu outside of Ishiins office, thinking back on the day's events. Even now her stomach recalled the twists it had made as she jumped in front of Ichigos sword. The sword didn't scare her as much as Grimmjow being in front of it. Nala remembered the last time her stomach twisted.

Why was she so scared? Grimmjow was about as big of an asshole as assholes came. It was just that this morning they were walking to the shop and he was . . . defending her?

Nala gave into the sudden wave of tiredness that came over her. As she drifted her eyelids lazily a nagging feeling sprouted a stubby stem in her stomach. She remembered teeth in a smile. She smiled back and let go. The ghost stories, the potential killer in her home were all obsolete as she followed that smile into a nightmare she remembered just before she fell asleep.

In Ishiin's office Ishiin admired Nala's flimsy first aid.

"This is incredibly well done . . . considering she is not trained." Grimmjow just sat staring at the door.

"Whatever." he managed to grumble. Ishiin gave him a childish glare at his carelessness.

"Now now you should really respect what Nala has done for you." Grimmjow kept on ignoring him and Ishiin grew a little upset. "I haven't seen Nala care about somebody since her mother left." Grimmjows head lifted a little. "Ah ha so now I have your attention". Ishiin smiled knowingly. Grimmjow slowly looked to him.

"Why did her mother leave." he demanded.

"Why does any mother leave their child?" Grimmjow didn't know.

"Death. You see Nala's mother was a nurse I used to work with, she was working one day with an unstable patient and they stabbed her with a carelessly left scalpel . . . repeatedly." Grimmjow seemed a little horrified as Ishiin continued his story, hushed, afraid Nala might hear." It was too late when we finally were ready to operate. And poor little Nala. She was waiting all day with the sick children like she always did, playing with the long term children and waiting for her mother to come and take her home. I haven't seen her at the hospital since. So I make house calls now that I run my own clinic." End of story.

Grimmjow was back to staring at the door.

"So this whole ghost thing is a little . . . "

"Late, yes." They both sat there for a moment. Ishiin sighed and went back to smiling. "Now story time is over. I must take care of Nala."

Ururu looked up a little as the office door opened.

"Oh thank goodness" She said meekly, "Maybe you can help me." Ishiin and Grimmjow looked to see Ururu with Nala sprawled randomly on her. One arm was over her shoulder the other at a diagonal across her body. Nala was cheek to cheek with Ururu, drooling and her legs twisted away from Ururu, bending underneath her and across to the edge of the bench. Ishiin smiled as Grimmjow looked comically aghast at the sight.

"Grimmjow would you mind helping me wake her up?" Grimmjow shrugged and went nose to nose with Nala. He took a deep breath,

"HEY WAKE THE HELL UP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Immediatley Nala flinched and punched Grimmjow square in the jaw with a small bloodcurdling scream.

"OUCH! AH HELL! OUCH! FUCK! AHHHHH!" Grimmjow screamed rolling along the floor.

"OW! You think you hurt? Imagine the hand that just punched your jaw." Nala glared for a moment as the word jaw registered in her brain. Nala lost her glare and saw the smile again. The one that had a skeletal jaw over a cheek.

"What are you staring at?" Grimmjow asked glaring back at Nala. Nala just resumed glaring and looked away. Grimmjow seemed a bit overwhelmed by her silence. Surley he had expected an answer.

Ishiin and Ururu were just on lookers for a moment before Ishiin interrupted the two.

"Well now, shall we get you fixed up Nala?"

As the door closed Nala took her seat. She didn't bother to hide it from Ishiin.

Ishiin looked at her worriedly and began to pick out the stones that had stuck themselves in Nala's arms. Nala simply touched her jaw and looked towards the looked a little frightened at the piece of jaw she remembered. She couldn't remember exactly why it frightened her, it just ... did? Actually she wasn't sure what it made her feel at the moment.

"Do you trust him?" Ishiin asked, as if he had carried on a conversation with her train of thought.

"Hell no." She did not hesitate, but she smiled. "But I don't trust anyone anymore. That'll be the day."

The ride over was silent. Grimmjow just looked around finding something to glare at in substitute for Nala. Nala looked out the window with a rather amusing glance of concentration. The moment that the car pulled into the drive way Grimmjow hopped out. He opened the door to Nala's seat, gravity pulling away her concentration. Grimmjow leaned against the door.

"Come on." He said, with an unusual tone of boredom. Nala unbuckled and hopped out of the car, not even taking a second glance to see Grimmjow closing the car door. Ishiin walked in first,

"Well hello there Dave!" Nala and Grimmjow went to her room. Ururu stayed in the car at Nala's request.

It only took Grimmjow a moment to pack considering all he had were his new clothes . Nala took a couple minutes longer. She ran about the room taking clothes off of hangers and gathering multiple electrical cords. Lastly she filed in a sketch pad and multiple paints and pencils. Grimmjow gave a good long stare at her bag.

"I don't know shit about you." he realized. Nala looked to him for a moment before chuckling.

"What the hell is so funny?"

**"**Just that I know most everything about you. I mean other than being an asshole I know all about you and that Aiz-blah blah blah dick, your past.Your whole need for power and enjoyment of beating the living shit out of people and that you're a potential physco. Can't forget that part. Basically sums you up"

Grimmjow stared at the ceiling rather bored with everything he already knew. "Well I know one thing about you."

"And what is that?"

"You're a hardass." They both cracked a smile. Nala zipped her bag and they headed down the stairs and to Uruharas shop, with only a small protest from Dave, soon forgetting his daughter with another episode of Jerry Springer. Grimmjow couldn't validate why he got so angry at Dave in that instant, but he soon realized that Ishiin was pulling him out the door with a confused looking Nala standing witness.

"What the fuck is going on today?" She simply questioned, her eyes wide and heart pounding. She regained her physical composure quickly, but she walked slowly back to the car where Grimmjow looked annoyed ... yet again. Nala then forgot the incident and huffed at the thought of sitting next to him on the way to Uruhara's.

"Pleasant." She grumbled.

The stalker felt very amused. His experiment was indeed having very promising results. A few more weeks and they may be ready for what was planned. He then turned away. Being gone may more than likely prove whether their actions were honest or pressure of being under a microscope. This would prove to be very important to his reasearch and his orders. So a more subtle approach was necessary and already in place.

**The action is coming ... NEXT CHAPTER DUN DUN DUN! And this is probably the last you'll hear from me so bye :)**


	8. Lights, Camera, and a Shit Ton of Action

Nala had fallen asleep long ago. Grimmjow stayed awake again. Kisuke had taken the time to show Grimmjow his room where they were alone.

"Nala has failed to explain your stalker." Grimmjow took a moment to be surprised.

"How did you know?"

"What Nala may call a 'feeling' is actually what we call spirit pressure, I'm sure that you've had the same 'feeling' or at least for the last few hours." Grimmjow nodded. "And you may not have noticed that it is gone." Grimmjow took another moment. He felt nothing. The stalker was gone . . . already? "I think he is merely getting ready for something bigger than what we intended."

Grimmjow lay there now just wondering. How was it that he came to Karakura? WHy Nala? Was it her 'feeling'? And why was the stalker targeting her? What was so special about her?

Grimmjow ran that question over and over. He even found himself thinking that there was just something about her. The way she kicked ass and the way she refused to let people step on her. Grimmjow smiled wickedly. He couldn't remember the last time he had met someone so similar to himself.

Nala awoke the next morning. She felt relieved, like she hadn't even dreamed only drifted lazily in a black pool of water. She drifted and swirled and slept well for what had been too long. She stood up and didn't bother to change out of her pajamas just quite yet.

Nala walked out the door of the shop to the yard and looked out at the busy hours of Karakura town. The yard was empty and she walked around for a moment or two, then returned inside. She shut the door and turned around,

"Grimm-" She stopped and blinked. Grimmjow looked up and sent her a glare that said, 'don't you dare-' Nala laughed. She began to snort and wheeze gaining a rather distorted look from Grimmjow, who wore an olde time ice cream shoppe hat in a loud orange color. along with a matching apron advertising Chappy the Bunny. Nala walked past Grimmjow still chuckling and said,

"I'll have to thank Uruhara." Grimmjow returned to glaring and muttered something that Nala didn't bother to catch.

Nala had searched around the shop for Uruhara, but didn't see a sign of him or Yoruichi or Tessia or anyone for that fact. She was startled as a door swung up and hit the ground behind her. She twirled around to see Tessai coming up from the door and he looked at her,

"Ah Miss Nala, Uruhara is downstairs if that is who you're looking for."

"Thank you Tessai." Nala looked down the door and felt a breeze brush against her face. She blinked before stepping down. The sunlight blinded her for a moment, but by the time she had reached the bottom the shock still had not passed. She wandered for a moment taking in the dirt that stuck itself to her feet and the sun that all came from underground. She wandered and thought how it was possible, and dismissed reasoning once she remembered . . . she was working with ghosts, reasoning was kind of out of the question.

She wandered some more to find Uruhara working with Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida. She watched again in amazement as all of them trained with their different abilities. Light and darkness flashed against her vision as she made her way to them.

"Uruhara!" She called just as all their attacks struck a single space. Rubbel flew everywhere and Nala ducked crossing her arms across her face. A large piece of rock threw itself into her soldier and Nala cried out in pain as she hit the ground back first and tumbled back a few more feet.

Grimmjow felt the blast and for a moment stood still before rushing around the shop and looking for where the explosion came from. He spotted Tessai who merely pointed down to the open door and Grimmjow quickly rushed down the stairs to see the dust clearing and Nala getting up from the ground. Grimmjow quickly walked over.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh just training." Uruhara said walking through the remaining cloud of dust.

"Intense" Nala said brushing herself off.

"We are just preparing for the enemy." Uruhara stated. Grimmjow looked to him.

"I want to train too." He stated and Uruhara merely nodded his head.

"Of course. In fact I was going to suggest that even Nala take up training considering the situation." Nala looked a little stunned. IKisuke was using unusually formal wording today, which meant he was up to something and suggesting her to train? What could she possibly do with training?

"Sure?" She said hesitantly. "But first I was going to tell you I wanted to head out. I need to get Grimmjow at least another set of clothes and food and all sorts of supplies for Dave."

"Why of course!" Uruhara cooed, his tone and words turning back to normal . . . for Uruhara.

"Great! Grimmjow and I will be back soon." She turned to leave Grimmjow not far behind.

"OH! Orihime! Didn't you need to go shopping too?"

"Oh , um yes, but-"

"Splendid and Ichigo can go with you in case of a hollow!" Ichigo tensed a little. Uruhara pushed both after Grimmjow and Nala. Ichigo turned to protest, but Nala caught the glare that Uruhara gave him and Ichigo turned around.

"Let's go." He grumbled and started out of the training room. Grimmjow followed slowly after and Orihime caught up with Nala and stood there for a moment with her.

"This is bound to be destructive." Orihime looked to her in agreement.

As they walked the streets of Karakura Orihime and Nala stuck together walking somewhat happily ahead of the Grimmjow and Ichigo. The two boys were walking side by side exchanging glares and grumbled remarks. Even walking ahead of them Nala and Orihime could feel the tension between the two. Thick air passed through their throats and Nala could feel their eyes occasionally browse at the back of her skull.

The process continued until Nala stopped along the sidewalk. She turned abruptly and looked to the two boys. Grimmjow and Ichigo stopped as she marched forward.

"Get over your shit!" She said as she marched at them. "I am tired of your stares and the enviroment you make! He beat the shit out of you and you beat the shit out of him." She indicated both boys with her hands and swapped them over each other. "HE!" She now indicated Grimmjow, "Is your ally now! So I swear to whatever the hell you hold dear stop it or I'll beat the both of you."

"Serious shit." Grimmjow murmmured to Ichigo behind a hand. Ichigo turned a little pale and Nala hit Grimmjow in the chest.

"oof!"

"Goddammit! I'm going to enjoy myself so kiss and make up or . . . ahhh dammit just fuck yourselves! Grimmjow began to smirk and chuckle much to Nala's surprise. For a moment she lost her anger, then she just stomped back off to Orihime.

"He's such an ass." She told Orihime. Orihime merely looked back to Grimmjow then to Nala and smiled. The air thinned in an instant and Grimmjow began the make up process by giving Ichigo tips on how to avoid Nala from beating his ass.

All four of them walked together now. Ichigo and Grimmjow bickered like they were out of a bromance movie now whereas Orihime and Nala merely enjoyed their bickering. Shopping bags hung in each one of their hands. As they walked along Nala had a growing feeling in the back of her head, it pounded slowly until finally she turned around. Grimmjow and Ichigo instinctevly moved to the sides and Nala alertly scanned the sidewalk behind them.

"What is it?" Orihime asked and all four looked down the sidewalk. The earth shook once and a howl pierced their ears. The civilians looked around in confusion and right behind the group a building exploded.

All four of them scattered across the ground. Debris hit them across the face and back and Nala missed a metal pipe to the head by mere centimeters, but for the second time tumbled repeatedly down the sidewalk. Ichigo had several large pieces of wall hit his torso. Orihime was sprayed with multiple shards of glass and rock that scratched her arms as they covered her face and multiple shards stuck to her legs. Grimmjow rolled against violently into another building creating a crack in the foundation.

Citizens ran in various directions stepping on the four teens as well as the other people who were close to the blast. The crowd had nearly disappeared when the four got up. Nala sat for a moment and Grimmjow looked toward the explosion. Nothing was there, but he looked to the trail of wall and glass and iron to see the dust begin to clear. Grimmjow stood up and walked closer to the cloud. He squinted. Out of the dust came a third of a wall.

The large piece stone hit Grimmjow square in the chest and he flew against the supports of a building. Some of the ceiling falling down on him. Ichigo had already hopped out of his body and Orihime now had a certain glow about her. Nala looked to the both of them, then to the cleared dust. A hole in its chest and a skull mask for a face, half as tall as a skyscraper.

"So this is a hollow?" She asked. Her terror only slightly evident. Grimmjow rolled the rubble off himself.

"Yea." Ichigo said. And for a moment they waited. The creature looked around then, turned its glance sharply to Nala.

"Well shit!" She muttered wide eyed and turned to run. The hollow charged and Nala took cover behind what remained of the exploded building.

Ichigo took his normal approach. He flash stepped behind the hollow and took a swing at the back of the head. The hollow half turned to him and swatted him out of the air. Orihime caught him in her shield and put one up as the hollow brought its hand down on her.

Grimmjow took the moment to pick up a larger than usual piece of rubble and throw it at the head of the hollow. A small crack formed, but all too quickly the hollow turned and smacked Grimmjow away, the same way it had Ichigo. Nala gave out an instinctive yelp as Grimmjow collided with the piece of wall she hid behind. The hollow stared in their direction and slowly walked towards them. Grimmjow still sat against the broken wall and Nala felt strangely paralyzed, with eyes as wide as fear could make them and breathing as low and shallow as a her heart would allow.

Each step was a jolt of lightning to Nala's steel nerves. She only crumbled closer to the wall, truly fearful for the first time since her mother. Grimmjow had a look of panic on his face as sweat dripped down his face and his eyes flickered from the impending hollow to the wall he knew Nala hid behind. The hollow took a step and Grimmjow got to his feet jumping over the crumbled half wall.

The hollows hand came down and Grimmjow with unnoticed fear filled eyes shoved Nala and himself out of the way of the hollow hand.

"Move fucking woman!" He said as they flew and the hand crushed the remainder of the wall. Grimmjow wasted no time in standing and Nala looked up to him with a mixture of fear and a glare.

"Did you really just call me woman?" Grimmjow looked at her exasperated.

"Now?" Nala stood up, regaining some of her former nerve.

"Nala! That's my name you fucker! One syllable and four letters! So I swear to God if you don't start calling me by name I will start beating the shit out ofy- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The hollow grabbed Nala in a smooth motion. Nala began to panic again. She found herself afraid of the distance between her feet and the ground.

"HELP ME!" She screamed in an amusing sort of panic. The hollow began to march away, but not before Orihime aimed Tsubaki at the crack that Grimmjow had made a few minutes before. The hollow squeezed and Nala screamed as she heard her ribs crack. Her breathing became more difficlult. More pained.

The crack in the mask spread and the hollow howled and whirled around. As Orihime defended against its attack with her shield Ichigo flash stepped to the back of the hollow yet again and leapt with silence. He roared as he brought the sword down into the crack. The hollows otherwordly howl ceased abruptly and Nala looked up to see the mask crack into several pieces.

Nala forgot the pain it took to breath as her breath hitched itself in her throat. A human face appeared for a single instant, regret flashed for a single second and then the hollow was gone. Nala fell down with a short scream into the arms of Ichigo. She landed rather roughly and groaned in pain before both her and Ichigo tumbled clumsily to the ground.

"Nala!" Grimmjow half screamed as he rushed over to them. Orihime joined them and helped Nala to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked. Nala leaned against her before taking a breath. The pain seared down her side and up her throat. She gasped and dropped away from Orihime. Orihime tried to pick her back up in a big fluster, but Nala pushed her away.

"No . . ." She breathed, "Pain . . ." She continued to sit there clutching her side gently and breathing. Ichigo and Orihime looked down and wondered what to do.

Grimmjow swooped down and picked her up.

"Fucking dick!" She hissed in pain.

"Oh shut the fuck up." He said as he began to walk back. Orihime and Ichigo followed. Orihime smiled at the sight and Ichigo looked wearily at them. For the longest while all remained silent and grudgingly Grimmjow spoke up.

"Are you okay, Nala?" She had heard him before when he rushed over and she smiled.

"It wasn't that hard now was it?"

"Don't get used to it." He tried to grumble annoyingly, but his grumble was so amusingly forced that Nala began laughing and as she coughed in pain she managed to slip in the phrase, "So worth it."


	9. Punctured Lungs Never Stopped Anyone

Halfway to Ishiins clinic they were met by Ishiin and Uruhara, with Rukia, Ishida, and Chad on their heels. Ishiin rushed up to Grimmjow and looked down to Nala. Her eyes were closed in agony and her breaths were short followed by a small hitch and the occasional groan.

"What happened?" He asked and flickered his eyes to Grimmjow in concern for an instant, then back to Nala.

"The hollow . . . it just grabbed her . . . and it squeezed and she . . ." Grimmjow was at a loss for words and as Ishiin looked at him he grew increasingly nervous.

"I think one of my ribs," She paused for a moment and gritted her teeth, "punctured my lungs." She paused, shorter than the first, "it hurts to breath." Ishiin looked at Nala, then to Grimmjow and with the utmost seriousness said,

"Follow me." Everyone followed, Orihime keeping close to Grimmjow and Nala. Ishiin led them to his clinic wasting no time in leading Grimmjow, Nala, and Orihime to the office. Grimmjow laid her down on the bed, the paper crinkling under her. Grimmjow backed away as Ishiin quickly came to her side.

He gently checked her pulse and other normalities before slowly and carefully pressing his hand to her sides.

She screamed in pain and Ishiin winced. He continued for another moment, reluctantly pressing against her sides with extra force. Ishiin then took his hands away and looked to Orihime.

"Broken ribs and I can't determine whether it is one or two ribs that are puncturing her lungs, if that helps any."

Orihime nodded and slowly came up to Nala, taking Ishiins place. Grimmjow just sat and watched as she touched her hairpins and an orange light covered Nala. Grimmjow couldn't have felt stupider. He had forgotten about Orihime's healing powers and at that moment he left the room.

How could he have forgotten? He had threatened her months ago to use them on Ichigo, even grabbed her by the throat.

He sat next to Rukia who looked up and him.

"Is she okay?" Everyone looked to Grimmjow expectantly. Silence kept them all at bay.

"She'll be fine" Uruhara said looking at the door.

"Uruahara's right." Ishida said,"You can feel her spiritual pressure strengthening"

Orihime exited the room, but the door shut after her and she fell into a seat. Everyone looked to her and she closed her eyes her facing down to the ground..

"I ran out of energy." She said as she lifted her head up and opened her eyes.

"Mr. Kurosaki said she still has a rib punctured into her left lung and I just . ." She just put her hands in her face and Rukia moved in to rub her back and console her.

"It's okay Orihime, she'll be fine Mr. Kurosaki will finish healing her." Orihime nodded with her head still in her hands. Rukia looked around the room and looked to Ishida who just sat with a patient look toward Orihime.

"Uryuu, can you take Orihime home? She'll need some sleep." Ishida nodded and guided the tired Orihime out the door. Grimmjow looked back from the front door to the office door.

"Nala?" Ishiin asked once Orihime had left.

"I'm still awake." She said sleepily. Ishiin took advantage of the moment of weakness.

"We have to go to a hospital." Nala sat upright and immediatley reacted in pain, before putting her face in her hands.

"You know I can't." She said taking a breath and sitting up. Her hands went to her knees and she stared down at the ground.

"Nala . . ." . Ishiin began.

"NO!" Nala shouted. She stood up only to almost fall down and to the best of her ability began to walk out of the room. Her breathing was heavy and she only managed to crawl out the door and partially down the hallway. Everyone looked down on her in confusion and Grimmjow found himself standing.

"Nala please." Ishiin said as he followed after her attempting to help her up. Nala ignored him and kept crawling down the hall until Grimmjow grabbed her by the arms and held her up her back against his chest.

"What the fuck is going on now?" He asked. Nala struggled to get out of his grip until she started coughing. Nala fell into a fit with Grimmjow sinking down with her, confused as ever.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked Ishiin.

"Nala needs a hospital, there is still one rib puncturing her lung . . . and its large enough that she needs surgery." Nala still was coughing and Rukia looked back on her.

"What'll happen if she doesn't get the surgery?" Chad finally asked.

"She'll die." Uruhara announced.

"Then we take her to a hospital. Big Deal." Ichigo said, but Grimmjow looked to him.

"It is a big deal! Her mother died in a hospital what makes you think that she wants to go to one?" Grimmjow made his way to Ichigo and Nala looked to Grimmjow in utter shock. Her coughing slowly ceased.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Grimmjow turned around and exchanged a none too subtle look with Ishiin. Nala worked to contain herself from having another coughing fit. Nala got up and staggered to the door. Grimmjow, Ishiin and Rukia all followed after her, but with a final burst of strength she whirled around.

"Don't follow me." All of them took a step back, then Rukia hesitantly stepped forward.

"At least let me help you home." Nala was sceptic, but as Rukia forced Nala to lean on her Nala's pain eased significantly. Nala oddly enough relaxed and closed her eyes. A moment later they turned and the door opened. Nala felt Rukia and herself walk out of Ishiins home, keeping her eyes closed in relaxation. Nala smiled and opened her eyes to say thank you to Rukia. Her mind registered the car door opening and she immediatley pushed pushed off of Rukia. Nala stumbled back into Grimmjow as Ishiin got into the car and started the engine. Grimmjow grabbed her around the waist and Rukia bravely grabbed her kicking feet.

Nala began to scream and Grimmjow firmly clenched his hand over her mouth.

"Stop it NALA!" She struggled more until Rukia was able to toss her legs into the car and Grimmjow pushed the rest of her in. Grimmjow let go and in that instant Nala opened the opposite car door. She forgot about the puncture in her chest and began to run, even faster than she thought possible.

"shit! NALA!" Everyone chased after her and Nala began to run towards the only safe place she had left. Her cabin. Her art. She bolted even faster and avoided looking back. She blinked and there was someone there. Nala didn't stop, but whoever had appeared did.

"NALA!" She heard Uruhara and Ishiin and the whole house coming towards her and whoever this man was.

Nala felt that sensation and looked at the stalker. He stood right in front of her, but yet she couldn't see a single detail that she could use to identify him. He put his lips next to her ear and whispered,

"You need rest." She fell limp and the stalker simply turned her around held her up as they walked . They all slowed down, unsure of the situation. Ishiin and Uruhara stood, further out than the rest of the group, with dead looks on their face.

"I take it you're the stalker we've felt around recently" Uruhara said.

"And whose plans we are trying to unravel." Ishiin stated.

"You've done well to hide your appearance even in daylight." Uruhara said with an impressive note. The stalker merely laughed.

"They are not my plans." Then before anyone could raise an eyebrow the figure pushed Nala back to Ishiin. "But if she dies the plans are ruined nonetheless and I will be out of a job." The figure disappeared and everyone noticed that they hadn't even sensed any spiritual pressure from the figure.

Ishiin looked down at Nala, now too tired to fight she struggled to hold on to Ishiins coat for support. Ishiin picked her up and handed her to Grimmjow who looked to where the stalker had stood.

"Focus." Ishiin said and walked to the running car. Grimmjow followed all too quickly. The stalker bastard was watching them and Grimmjow knew that wouldn't change. Grimmjow would have plenty of time to beat the son of a bitch later. He looked to Nala and she looked so vunerable.

'What is so special about her?'


End file.
